Do You Regret It?
by RinxSum00
Summary: [Name] went to Touou Academy with her two best friends - well more like one in a half best friend. You had always cared for Aomine, but he never ever returned back your feelings. You had always thought that he had cared for Momoi. Was it true? You don't know. You tried getting over him, but it didn't work. What happens if you lost memory of him? Would he then, start to care?
1. Touou Academy

**Prologue:**

 **~ Touou Academy ~**

* * *

 **Aren't you happy?...**

* * *

"Aomine-kun!" You said jumping onto Aomine's back while smiling. Once you got onto his back, he was angry. Very angry!

"Oi! Don't jump on my back like that, baka!" Aomine said with a tick forming on his forehead. Aomine knew that you were annoying, but he enjoyed your presence. Not in _that_ way though. Everyday, he would tell you how much he hated you. You, on the other hand, thought it was just a joke. Who am I kidding, you took everything as a joke.

"Dai-chan! School starts tomorrow!" You said smiling at Aomine and Momoi. This is why Aomine didn't really like you. You always called him 'Dai-chan', which made him mad at times. Well that's what you thought.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" He said with his usual tone. His 'pissed off' tone.

 _Oh wait, it wasn't just a thought.. You knew you were right about him hating you!_

 **~[ 4 Years Old ]~**

You, Aomine, and Momoi were at the park. You guys were at the park, because these boys wanted to try and 'beat' Aomine in basketball. Note that there's 'try' in that sentence. It was already the final quarter, and Momoi 'accidentally' pushed you on the court, making Aomine trip on you! Since you made the other team gain 2 points, Aomine was pissed off! After that incident, Momoi promised to continue the game another time.

You were bleeding everywhere, but Aomine didn't even bother to help you up. You had bruises on your arms and legs due to the fall.

"Oi! Momoi, are you okay?" He asked. He asked Momoi instead of you! He really didn't like you. Then, he came up to you. "Pathetic! Those are just bruises!" He said to you with a harsh tone. Once he said that to you, you ran all the way back home. Alone.. Crying.

 **~[ 13 Years Old ]~**

It was in the 8th grade, when you decided to confess to Aomine! You liked him for a long time now. Wait, you don't like him, you love him. You loved him more than anything to be exact, but if he didn't return your feelings, you understood why. You understood that he hated you, but why do you still love him? I don't know..

"A-Aomine.. Is it okay if I talk to you?" You said to him looking down at the ground. Your [hair color] bangs covered your [eye color] eyes. He nodded his head. You knew that he wasn't going to say anything, but nod his head, that's why you said, "Alone.. please..".

Aomine was in shock, but he rubbed it off afterwards. You finally got to meet him after school! You were really nervous to actually confess to him, but you knew you had to do it before you regret anything. He got mad when you stayed quiet for some time now.

"Look, I don't have all day-"

"I like you, Aomine" I finally said looking down at the ground.

"Ha! Bakkkaa! You're still pathetic! You can't even confess right to someone you like!" He said laughing at you.

You had it! You were tired of him being rude to you! He was always nice to Momoi, but not you! Why was that!

You clenched you fist tightly, "You don't know anything!" You said giving Aomine a glare. "You say that I don't know how to confess correctly? Then how about you confess to Momoi-san! Oh wait, you can't! Your scared that you might hurt her! For your information, you hurt ME many times, but I still forgave you! Why you might ask? It's cause I actually CARE for you!" You took a deep breath, then let it all out, "Aomine, instead of talking as if you're mature, be mature!" You said having tears rolling down your eyes. You felt good after saying that to him, but at the same time, you felt bad for Aomine. He stared at you with shock. No one, and I mean NO ONE, has ever talked to Aomine like that! In the inside, he felt excited! Excited that someone actually stood up to him! He wanted to toy with the girl even more!

 _That's right! He was using you for entertainment.. He was using you, because he knew that he couldn't afford to hurt Momoi.._

 **~[ The Next Day ]~**

You woke up at 7:30 AM! You were excited that you got to go to the same school as Aomine and Momoi! Is it weird, that you act as if nothing ever happened between you and Aomine a few years ago? You ate your breakfast, then hopped into the shower. It had only took a total of 30 minutes for you to get ready, so now it was 8:00. Once you got into Touou Academy, you saw two familiar faces - Aomine, and Momoi!

You called out to the two teenagers! One was happy to see you, then the other one wasn't pleased to see you. Obviously, the one that wasn't pleased to see you was Aomine. He had his usual 'boring' expression on his face, but that 'boring' facial expression always made you happy!

"Momoi-san! Aomine-kun!" You said happily, while running towards the two. You gave both of them a group hug. Yes, you were a bit exaggerating about this, but hey, you want to make the best memories!

 _Before regretting everything, that is.._

Momoi hugged you back, while Aomine kept muttering 'Get off..' over and over again. You finally got off of the two, and made your way to the classroom. Like always, the three of you guys had the same classes. Aomine, being Aomine, skipped classes to go to the roof, looking at his 'magazines'.

 _This is why you loved Aomine.. Even if he ever does hurts you - which he probably will - you'll still love him. Because, hes Aomine, and no one can compare to him.._

* * *

 _I'm Not Bullet Proof_

 _When It Comes_

 _To You.._

 _\- Landon Austin_


	2. Ryo Sakurai & Shoichi Imayoshi

**Chapter 1:**

 **~ Ryo Sakurai & Shoichi Imayoshi ~**

* * *

 **When I'm Gone..**

* * *

The school bell rung, and everybody headed to class! Hehe - Weeelll, not EVERYBODY.

Obviously, Aomine was heading 'up the stairs around the corner' to the roof to go to sleep. ***Harhar! See what I did there*** Momoi tried persuading him to go to class, buuutt it was obvious that she had failed.

Momoi was Aomine's childhood friend. It was in the first grade when you had met Momoi, then a few weeks after.. You had met Aomine! It wasn't 'love at first sight' when you noticed that you liked him - it was more of a 'he's different than the other guys' type of thing. Anyways, Momoi had long, pink hair that matched her eyes. She had that type of body that most guys loved. You know - big tits, fine butt, and so on. Sometimes you wonder if that's the reason why Aomine likes Momoi.. Cause of her body. Sometimes you don't wonder that cause Momoi is an awesome girl!

I mean c'mon! She already made it as the Manager of Touou Academy's Basketball Club!

You weren't jealous or anything! God, no! Of course you weren't jealous, you were happy that you were you..

Or were you?

 **~[ Time Skaaap ] ~**

It was already lunch and Momoi and yourself were starving to death. Class was really hard, mostly cause you couldn't focus. Yes - it's about the whole confession thing that happened a few years ago. It was in the past, but you weren't great at forgetting about things from the past.

'Whatever Happens, Happens.. Right?' You thought to yourself.

You and Momoi were starting a conversation when a boy - maybe about your grade ran into you making you fall to the ground.

"I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!" The boy with brown hair kept ramming "I'm Sorry!" over and over.

"Ittai! Huh? Oh, nonono! It's okay!" You said in an apologetic voice. Then you picked yourself off the ground.

"Are you sure?" The boy said looking at you. Somehow he was blushing.. It was kinda cute..

"Oi! Sakurai! We need help!" Another voice called out to Sakurai.

"Sakurai.." I mumbled the name quietly.

"Oooo ~ [Name]!" Momoi said while nudging my side, softly. "Ohh, shaddup! Anyways, Let's get some food and look for Aomine!" You said then ran to the cafeteria!

"Oh [Name], what are we gunna do with you?" Momoi smiled.

After Momoi and yourself got lunch, and found Aomine, the three of you ate lunch peacefully. Well, ALMOST peacefully. Aomine kept stealing your food - Typical Aomine *sigh*

"AOMINE! STAAP STEALING MY FOOD!~" You said trying to get your food back. You and Aomine kinda got along better. You told yourself that you're just gunna move on. Well maybe..

I mean if he loves Momoi, then you should understand that right? I mean it's not like one day you're gong to turn all Yandere! ***HarHar***

 **~[ Aomine P.O.V ]~**

I stole her food. Aahh, she's cute when she makes that face. I smile to myself. Everyday, I tell myself that I'm not gunna fall for her - Oh wait.. I already have. I've fallen for [Name], but I can't let her know that.

 _Because she thinks that I like Momoi.._

I wonder.. If I _did_ tell [Name] about my feelings, would she believe it?

"OHMIGOD! Dai-chan, you should have seen the look on Sakurai's face when he saw [Name]!" Momoi exclaimed.

'So, Sakurai met [Name]?' I thought to myself. I was interested to this subject. I wanted to know if Sakurai might have a slight crush on MY [Name]-chan..

"M-Momoi!" [Name] said while blushing.

"Hehe~ Okay well basically.." Momoi told Aomine the whole story. "[Name] will always be [Name]!" Aomine laughed. "Was that a compliment or an insult?" She asked, finally eating the last bit of her food. "Hmm.. I dunno.. An Insult, I guess!" Aomine thought sending [Name] a smirk.

"Meanie" She mumbled.

Soo.. What I'm hearing from Momoi is that..

 _My Princess [Name] likes Sakurai?_

"I need to change that!" I said while jumping down the ladder to find Sakurai.

"AOMINE!" The two teens yelled.

 **~[ Normal P.O.V ]~**

Aomine ran to find Sakurai. He wanted to know if he liked [Name]. Sakurai was apologizing to Imayoshi to who knows what he did now! All you can hear is, "I'm Sorry! So very sorry! Please forgive meee!" over and over again.

Back with the girls, it was very crowded. I mean, Touou is a very huge highschool - Anybody can get lost in there! And also, there were very big seniors there! Since it was now, the juniors and seniors time to go to lunch, it made everything even more crowded! The guys were very rough, so one of them had accidentally pushed you down onto the ground, without saying sorry.

Since the senior was very well built it made you fall hard. The back of your head was where you had landed first. Momoi tried shaking you, but you wouldn't wake up. She took you to the nearest bench in the halls and rushed to find Aomine. Maybe about 5 minutes later, she found Aomine cornering Sakurai to the wall.

 ***Sorrryyy No Yaoi Zone *smirk* For Now!***

"Aomine! Something happened to [Name]!" Momoi said having a tear roll down her cheek. I know she had only lost consciousness but still, something might've happen to her head! Aomine's expression was normal, but in the inside he was hurt. He was afraid something was gunna happen to her! "Well?! Don't just stand there! Show me, woman!" Aomine demanded and Momoi showed him where she was.

[Name] was sitting on a bench, her [hair color]-haired bangs covering her eyes. Some students surrounded her - Heck, there was even a nurse there. Aomine was freaking out, he kept walking back in forward. Momoi, on the other hand, had to explain everything that had happened to [Name]. The nurse had nodded and immediately took her to the nurses room.

Somewhere around the corner of the hall, you can see a figure.. That figure there was Shoichi Imayoshi. He was identifying the situation, then smirked.

 _"[Name]" Aomine whispered._

* * *

 _Unconditional.._

 _Unconditionally, I Will_

 _Love You, Unconditionally.._

 _-Katie Perry_


	3. Please Remember!

**Chapter 2:**

 **~ Please Remember! ~**

* * *

 **Wonder If You'd Still Care..**

* * *

 **~[ Aomine's P.O.V ]~**

'Why does life have to be so confusing?'

..

'Why was I so mean to her back then?'

..

'I'm so stupid aren't I?'

Here I was, in the hospital where [Name] was being held at. Through the little window I saw [Name] unconscious, while many doctors surrounded her. I just needed to know one thing, and that one thing I needed to know was if she was _safe_ and _healthy_. If she wasn't okay, then there would be many, many, many, problems. 'Ugh, just the thought of it makes my heart ache.'

"Why am I acting like this all of a sudden?" I said looking down at the ground. Suddenly, the door opened. "Excuse me," The doctor started, "Are you one of the visitors that wanted to visit [Name]?" He said to me with worried eyes. i replied with a "Yes.", then he took me in. I sat on the chair that was near to where she was and poked her cheek, softly.

 ***Blink Blink***

'SHE OPENED HER EYES?! WHAT DO I DO?! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!' I was panicking! She just opened her eyes when I barely touched her cheek?!

..

..

*Sigh* I missed you so much, [Name].

 **~[ Reader's P.O.V ]~**

Where am I? How did I get here? And.. And who is this guy right in front of me? Do I know him, cause he seems to know me. Weird.. Should I ask? Yeah.. Maybe I should.

"Uhm.. Ano.. Mind if I ask who are you?" I said looking at the teenage boy. Once I said that to him, he made this face. A face of _sadness_? Did I say something wrong?

"[Name], stop playing dumb! I know you know me!" He said holding onto my shoulders. I-It kinda hurt. "O-Ouch" I said quietly. I guess this guy heard cause he let go of my shoulders. "I'm serious [Name].. You _do_ know who I am, right?" The teenage boy said with a tone of despair. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are.. But you _do_ look familiar.. Gomene.." I said looking straight at him. "I truly am sorry." I started again, "But I don't know who you are.. and I don't know who I am, myself.." I continued.

 _Then, he snapped._

 **~[ Aomine's P.O.V ]~**

You've got to be kidding me right now! Is this some kind of joke?! Does she know who she's messing with!? She's messing with AOMINE DAIKI! No one messes with me! I swear [Name], if this is some kind of joke, I'm going to kill you! You can't just..

 _You can't just forget about me like that, [Name]. You mean the world to me.. Now, I lost you.._

"[FULL NAME]!" She then looked at me with a startled face. "IF THIS IS A JOKE YOU NEED TO STOP! I CAME ALL THE WAY OVER HERE JUST TO SEE YOU AND YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER ME?! WHAT TYPE OF BULLCR-" Then, I felt a pain on my cheek. S-She just slapped me?.. I turned my head back to her and saw tears roll down her cheeks.

'[N-Name] I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to yell at you.. I just.. I just care for you so much..'

"I-I told you already.. I don't know you.. I am truly sorry!" She said holding my hand.

 _This is the warmth I need.._

I wanted to stay longer, but I couldn't stand it. I needed to talk to the doctors. Did she have amnesia? If she did.. My life is ruined. I stood up from the chair and gave her a peck on the forehead. She's blushing, it's so god dang adorable!~ Now, I'm heading to find the doctor that lead me to [Name]'s hospital room. A few minutes later, I found the doctor. "W-Wait!" I grabbed his shoulder, so he could face me. "Ah! Aomine was it? What could I help you with?" He asked me. He seemed a it suspicious.. Wait! How does he know my name?! Is he some kind of stalker?! 'Snap out of it Aho! I need to ask about [Name]!'

"Can you please explain what the hell happened to a patient named, [Full Name]." I replied to the doctor, then he gave me a nod then told me to follow him to his office.

"So about this [Name] girl? You want me to explain what had happened to her? Hmm.." He eyed me up to down. 'WHAT THE?! HE'S A GAY STALKER!?' The thought of that guess almost made me throw up! "Is she your girlfriend" He asked, once again giving me a _look_.

'OH KAMI-SAMA HELP THIS MAN!'

"Yes, please tell me the full story on what had happened to her, I would really appreciate it." I clenched my fist tightly, "And uh.. Yes, she's my girlfriend. She means everything to me." The first part was the lie, but the other half wasn't. "Hmm.. Okay, I guess I'll tell you. You seem pretty trustworthy." He said to me then he crossed his legs.

 _Trustworthy?_

 **~[ Reader's P.O.V ]~**

H-H-He just.. Pecked me on the forehead. It's weird how I'm not angry or sad, somehow I feel happy? Who exactly is this guy to me? Boyfriend? No, he couldn't be.. I really need answers..

* * *

 _And A Million Miles.._

 _Hello From The_

 _Other Side!_

 _\- Adele_


	4. I Promise!

**Chapter 3:**

 **~ I Promise ~**

* * *

 **What Am I To You?..**

* * *

 **~[ Amine's P.O.V ]~**

Those words..

"She has _brain damage_ , I don't think she'll be able to remember anything by now."

 ***Shatter Shatter***

I looked around.. What was that shattered noise?

Oh, that was my heart!

After that short talk with the doctor, I left the hospital to go back home. I didn't want to speak with anyone anymore. The only person i want to talk to is [Name], but It'll just make my heart ache more. I finally arrived home, went inside my room and fell onto my bed.

'I need to think of something to help her.'

What the hell has become of me? When did i become such a softy? It kinda pisses me off. Suddenly, I got a phone call and obviously it was from Momoi.

"What does this woman want now?" I muttered before answering the phone. "Aomine-kun! Where are you?! You're supposed to be at practice!" And there she went ramming her mouth of hers about going to practice. "Cmon, Dai-chan! It'll get your mind off of [Name].." I had a shocked expression when she said _her_ name. Did she find out on what had happened to her? "Yes, I know she has brain damage."

'What the bloody hell?! Can this woman read my mind or some crap?' I thought to myself. I ended up going to practice anyways, even thought I hated it.

 **~[ Time Skaaap ]~**

"Wow! I'm surprised you actually came, Ahomine!" Imayoshi said to me in a teasing voice. I ignored his teasing and started practicing.

 **~[ Reader's P.O.V ]~**

'My name is [Full name], huh? .. Hehe, what a pretty name..'

Some doctor told me some information that I needed to know about myself. He also told me that I should be able to leave the hospital in the next couple of days. But of course, I _will_ need an escort around me at all times just to make sure nothing happens to me. The doctor told me that i can choose whoever I wanted, as long as it was fine with them. Then at that moment, I remembered the bluenette boy that was in my hospital earlier.

 _Should I choose him?_

"Uhm, Doc?" I said while looking at the doctor. "Yes?" He replied. "Do you know what that guy was? The one with dark blue hair to be more specific." I said, then started describing the way he looked. "Ahh, yes! Aomine Daiki was his name! He said that you were his girlfriend. I'm kinda jealous.." The doctor said while walking towards me. A shiver of fear ran down my spine. _I'm scared_.. "Uh-" Suddenly he lifted up my chin. "I'm jealous that he can have a girlfriend that has so much beauty." His face was creeping towards mine!

'EW EW EW! GET THIS CREEPY STALKING-LOOKING A-HOLE AWAY FROM ME!' I said panicking inside my mind! I shoved him away and ran out the hospital room.

" _Sorry my lovely, there isn't going to be any escape.._ "

I practically ran for my life! I don't care if my legs hurt! I need to go to the nearest building that I could find! I needed up running towards a high school called, 'Touou Academy'. My head started hurting! W-What the heck? Do I know this place? I walked towards the gate and heard some screeching noises. Basketball? I slowly walked into the gym and saw a familiar dark blue haired teenager.

"U-Uhm.. Sorry to intrude-"

 _"Who are you?!"_

 _"Oh! It's [NAME]!"_

 _"WANNA GO OUT?!"_

All these nonsense where coming out of a group of guys that I don't even know.. Or well.. I guess I don't remember them?

"[N-Name]?" That voice sounded too familiar! Suddenly, I felt strong arms around my body. "What the hell are you doing here?!" The bluenette said to me and dragged me over to the bleachers. "Sit and Stay!"

'What the?! I'm no dog!.. But somehow I obeyed'

My eyes glimmered to Aomine.. He's such a great- no.. AWESOME.. no.. "What's the word.." Suddenly, I started to think out loud. "Badass?" I was thinking so hard that I didn't know that Aomine was right in front of me.

"Ano.. I uhm.. Yeah.. You're just amazing.." I said blushing my cheeks off. "Ha.. Yeah, I know.." He started.. " _The Only One Who Can Beat Me Is Me.."_ My eyes shot open! Those words! They sound so familiar! "Daiki." I was confused for a second, so i tilted my head to the side. "My name, baka! It's Daiki Aomine.. Just call me Daiki, though." He said. Awwhh! He's blushing!

After sometime now, practice was over. It was so awesome to watch! But.. I needed to go home.. Where was that? Then, a girl with long pink hair came up to me. There it was again! That headache! After seeing her pink hair, i fainted. The only words I heard were, "AHO! JUST CARRY HER!".

When I woke up, I was in someone's room. Then, I realized what had happened. "Ugh, I'm an idiot!" I said smacking my head. "Baka, that'll make your headache worse!"

Aomine?

I turned my head to the right to see Aomine sitting on the bed that I was laying on. I sat up and looked at Aomine. I don't know why, but I started laughing. Somehow, this reminds me of old memories! "W-What?!" He said shoving a pillow right in my face. "Haha, nothing nothing!" I said trying to take the pillow off my face. "Hey! Take it off!" I said trying again.

"Nope! Nevvveerrr~" Aomine replied back. Oh what a liar he was! Maybe about 30 seconds later, he took off the pillow and I just realized that he was right on top of me! I was blushing like madness! He softly put his hand on my cheek and brung his face closer to mine. His face was so close to mine that I thought he was gunna _kiss me_! He suddenly laid his head right next to my ear.

 _"I promise, I'll make sure, that I, Aomine Daiki, is the only one that will return your memories.. Until then.. Can you wait for me?"_

* * *

 _Someone Told Me I_

 _Should Take Caution_

 _When It Comes_

 _To Love.._

 _\- James Arthur_


	5. Meeting Some Friends

**Chapter 4:**

 **~ Meeting Some Friends ~**

* * *

 **What Would You Do, If I Fell In Love With Someone Else?..**

* * *

 _"I promise, I'll make sure, that I, Aomine Daiki, is the only one who can return your memories.. Until then.. Can you wait for me?"_

 ***Kiss***

I felt a warm sensation on my forehead.

. . .

"Aomine.." I say in a whisper-yell type of tone. He replies to me with a hum. "Canyoustaywithme.." I said really fast, making my head explode with embarrassment. He then gave me his 'signature' smirk. 'Pervert!' I yelled to myself. "Woah, [Name], you sure are taking this 'thing' we have a bit fast, huh?" The bluenette said while getting into the bed. "Shut it, Aho! I'm just scared alright?" I said hiding my face under the blankets. Soon, my eyes turned weak and I fell asleep.

I felt some pair of arms wrap around my waist that pulled me closer. I had totally forgotten that Aomine was sleeping with me, so I didn't mind. It was so warm!

"Goodnight, [Name].."

 **~[ The Next Day ]~**

I slowly opened my eyes, to see a blue haired teenager in front of me.

. . .

"KYAAA!" I pushed the bluenette away from me, making him fall off the bed. "OI! THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Aomine said smacking my forehead, lightly. "MY PROBLEM?! WHY WERE YOU IN MY BED?!" I started to throw pillows at Aomine. "*Sigh* Baka! This is my bed, I let you use it! AND I WAS WITH YOU IN BED, BECAUSE YOU WANTED ME TO STAY WITH YOU!" He yelled back at me. "ME, BAKA?! I DID NOT SAY TH-"

'Waaaiiit, a minute!'

' _Canyoustaywithme..'_

. . .

I looked down at the floor, then apologized.. "Sorry, I totally forgot that I asked that.." Instead of Aomine calling me an idiot again, he gave me a smile- which is a bit rare for a guy like him- and replied with a "It's okay.".

"Aweee~ Look at the two love birds!" Momoi squealed at the sight of us. "DAMARE!" Aomine and I said in unison, making the pink haired girl to smile more.

 _'I haven't seen Dai-chan happy like that ever since Middle School..'_ The pinkette thought to herself.

"Anyways, I have made breakfast for the two of you!" She said making way to the table. "Also, [Name], I'd like you to meet some _friends_ at around 12:30 PM, mkay?" I nodded then started eating the breakfast Momoi had made for us.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu."

 **~[ Time Skaaap ]~**

It was now 12:00 PM, and I had remembered about the thing Momoi told me! 'Meeting some friends, huh? I wonder if I knew them before..'. Enough about that! Time to get dressed. I made my way to the shower and once I got in, I made sure I locked the door, so that Ahomine didn't try and take a sneak peek! I stripped off my clothes and turned on the water, making it warm. While I took a shower, I thought about many things. The main one was:

 _Who are the people I'm about to meet?_

Maybe, about 15 minutes later, I got out of the shower. Grabbing the towel and putting it over my damp body. I walked back to Aomine's room, hoping that he wasn't in there! Good he's not there.. But I have a bigger problem..

"Great.. What about my clothes? What am I gunna wear?" I muttered silently. "Oh! You'll be wearing this!"

. . .

"AHH!" I covered myself with the towel again, "Oh my gosh! Momoi! Don't scare me like tha- ARE THOSE MY CLOTHES?!" My jaw dropped! "Eh!? Gomene! Anndd. Yup! These _are_ your clothes! If you're wondering, I got these from your house yesterday while you and Dai-chan were cud-"

"Say another word and I swear you won't see tomorrow!" I glared at her. She put her hands in front of her, "Ahh, fine fine, just hurry so you could meet _them_!"

 **~[ Aomine's P.O.V ]~**

So, [Name] is going to see Akashi and the others, huh? I wonder if Tetsu is going to bring that red-headed bastard with him. If he is.. I better keep a look out, I don't want to lose [Name] to that bastard.

"Tch, what the hell am I saying? I would never lose [Name] to that tomato looking bastard!" I laid my back against the wall. "She changed me, didn't she?" I muttered, hoping that no one would hear. "Who changed you?" A certain voice that I could recognize. "[Name]? I thought you were with Momoi?"

'HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE GOING TO CREEP ON ME?!" I mentally yelled at myself. 'FIRST THAT SON OF A GUN DOCTO-'

"Well, we were about to leave, but I heard some muttering, and-"

"[NAME] I'M COMING WITH YOU!" I ran out the room grabbing my sweater and ran outside, waiting for the two.

 **~[ Regular P.O.V ]~**

I swear that Aomine is such a weirdo. I sighed to myself. Momoi, Aomine, and I were now waiting at the bench at the park, that was near a huge water fountain! A few minutes later we all saw a teenager with blonde hair, walking towards us. For a moment, I could of sworn I heard Aomine 'tch'. Is this guy mean? He does look quiet han-

"[Name]cchi!" I was suddenly in a tight embrace. "Ahem!" I hear Momoi say, making the blondey pull away from the embrace. "Ah, hello there, Momoi-cchi, Aomine-cchi! Didn't see you there!" The blonde teen said scratching the back of his neck.

 **~[ Another Time Skaap Brought To You By Kise's Smexiness ]~**

Maybe about 10 minutes later, 6 more teenagers came up to us. First, it was the blondey, Kise. Then the scary-eye-looking guy, Akashi. Kagami and Kuroko, also known as light and shadow~ A purple haired titan with some food- who was Murasakibara. Lastly, it was a green haired guy with a.. frog? I believe his name was Midorima.

"I have an announcement to make!" Momoi said bringing some attention. Everybody was quiet, so they could listen what was about to happen. "If you are wondering why [Name] doesn't recognize any of you, that's cause she has _brain damage_!" She said making every word she said clear. "So, we _will_ try and get her memories back! We will be do that by.."

 _To Be Continued.._

* * *

 _I Hate You,_

 _I Love You,_

 _I Hate That.._

 _I Want You~_

 _-Gnash_


	6. IMPORTANT!

**Hey Guys!~ Unfortunately, This Isn't A Chapter! But I Just Want To Let You Know That I Will Be Moving To 'Quotev' ! So Follow Me OhSnapRinn00**

 **I Dunno If I'll Make A New 'Aomine x Reader' There, So I REALLY Need Your Guys Help! Just Review This. . . Uhmm Chapter Thingy I DONT EVEN KNOW ANYMORE!**

 **JUST I NEED HAAALPPP!**

 **-Rin**


	7. Kitty Note!

Hey Lovelies! Wow! It's been a while, damn *DANIEL! SORRY NOT SORRY!* Anyways, Should I continue this story? Cause I really need some suggestions! Also Sorry for not updated for a hell of a long time, school is just ugh.

Also! FOLLOW MY ANIMAL JAM ACC : Ohsnapsuum

BECOME ONE OF OUR #AjSquad!

I FEEL LIKE A KID AGAIN!

Go Follow my Quotev Acc : Suumleena

Follow that acc, cause I'm mainly online there !

Bye! Until Next Time!


End file.
